


fire at will

by echokomfloukru



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru





	fire at will

When Escalus said he couldn't let Verona take everything, he meant it. The Montagues aren't happy about it, but they aren't foolish enough to gain another. His sister does call him a fool several times though.

They marry in the summer. Escalus’s smile is brighter than the sun and some of the sparkle that was lost returns to her eyes.

It's a surprise to no one that Rosaline becomes with child so soon. They barely left the room for two weeks much to the annoyance of Isabella who was forced to step up in lieu of her brother's absence.

The surprise is when Rosaline finds the baby's crib with no Gabrielle inside. The panic is immediate and the city goes up in a uproar. Everyone clamoring for some type of leverage.

Escalus does his best to put on a brave fic even though the fear is threatening to cripple him from the inside out.

Rosaline goes in search of the one person she knows can help.

He looks up in surprise as he sees her, “Lady Rosaline, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I need your help, Benvolio.”

* * *

It to the relief of both parents doesn't take them long to find Gabby. Rosaline scoops her daughter into her arms and holds her close. Escalus is a step behind her, eyes burning with anger at the person who would dare harm their child.

“Take him away.”

Later that night, they lay in bed with Gabriella in the space between them.

“Do you think we should send her away? Like—”

“Like your father did to you,” she finished for him, her voice one of pain and understanding. Home wasn't the safest place anymore.

“I-I don't want anything else to happen to her. I can't let anything else happen to her.”

His voice breaks and he shuts his eyes.

Rosaline takes his hand in hers for comfort, “And nothing will. When she is older, we will decide. For now, let's be grateful that we found her.”


End file.
